Fairy Tales
by steph2009
Summary: Just read it. Many childhood tales are included and much cute fluffyness between Amu and Tadase.
1. Cinderella

**Happily Ever Afters**

**ChApTeR OnE: Cinderella**

Tadase Honotori was walking past Amu Hinamori's house when he spotted Amu through the open window. Tadase walked over to see Amu holding a worn book in her hand, her younger sister sat cross legged on the couch.

"Read me a story! Read me a story!" Ami demanded.

"Alright, Cinderella okay?" Amu asked. Ami nodded.

"Okay." Tadase watched Amu open her book. "Cinderella was always my favorite fairy tale." A remincant look came over her face.

**'Momma?" Amu's young voice called from her bed as her mother tucked her into bed. Her father stood by the bookself after putting the storybook up. **

**"Yes, Amu?" Her mother looked down at her. **

**"Do you think one day I'll find a Prince like Cinderella did?" She questioned her mother, her father already beginning to panic.**

**"One day, dear. You will." Her mother answered. A smile on her face, she kissed Amu's forehead, "But for now, dream of Princes." **

"Why?" Tadase spoke.

"EEKK!" Amu turned around in her chair. "Tadase Honotori if you want to hear the story than get in the house, you look like a stalker standing outside the living room window!"

_'The reason it's my favorite is because it gave me hope at finding my own prince charming.' _Amu thought as she watched Tadase laugh.

"Yes, ma'am." He answered, before climbing threw the window.

"AH!" Amu's face was outraged. "You're going to make the neighbors think that I snuck a boy into the house!"

"ONEE-CHAN!" Ami yelled, "Read the story, please."

"Sorry, Ami." Amu glared at Tadase before starting.

"Once upon a time in a faraway city in a distant land, there lived a girl who was good and gentle and beautiful. Her name was Cinderella, and she lived with her proud stepmother and two haughty stepsisters."

Tadase got lost in his thoughts. His eyes flicked up toward Amu's soft and calm face and then to that of Ami's exicted face. _'Amu would actually make a nice mother.' _Tadase's eyes widdened. _'I really shouldn't be thinking this!' _

"One day a messenger from the king announced that a grand ball would take place at the royal palace. All the ladies of the land were invited so that the prince could choose a wife." Tadase caught the dreamy sound of Amu's voice.

_'Hm, did Amu dream of things like that at Ami's age? Being swept off her feet by a prince?' _He wondered, staring at Amu. Her eyes danced as she read the story.

"Cinderella sat down beside the fire and cried. 'Oh, how I wish,' she sighed, 'how I wish that I could-'

'That you could go to the ball,' said a soft voice. 'And so you shall. Fetch me a pumpkin.'" Ami's eyes began to sparkle.

"YAY! FAIRY GODMOTHER!" Amu laughed at her younger sister. Tadase smiled gently.

"Yes, yay, fairy godmother. But the story gets better." Amu said, Ami settled back down, bouncing every now and then as Amu continued the story. "Her fairy godmother helped Cinderella into the coach. 'Be sure,' She said, 'that you are home by midnight.'" Ami began to pout.

"So she doesn't get her happily ever after?"

"Have you not heard the story before?" Tadase asked, looking down at Ami, who stared at him; her yellow eyes filling with unshed tears. Tadase kneeled before her. "Every fairy tale," He flicked her nose gently, "Ends with a happy ending." Amu smiled softly as she watched. Ami giggled.

"Good." Ami looked at Tadase, then at Amu. "Does that mean that Amu-chan will have a happy ending too?"

"Life isn't a fiary tale, Ami." Amu smiled gently.

"But you could!" Ami argued, missing the look that formed on Amu's face. "You could!" Amu sighed. Tadase sensed the tensely forming atmosphere.

"Ami, shall we continue with the story?" He asked, not missing the grateful look Amu shot him. He winked at her and nodded.

"Hai, um.." Ami seemed at a lose for his name.

"Tadase." He informed, watching a look of recongation in her eyes.

"Oh." Ami and Tadase settled back into their places. Amu smiled at Tadase gently.

"Thank you." She mouthed. Tadase shrugged.

_'Does Amu really think that she can't have a happy ending?' _He wondered as he watched her read, _'In the end, all lives end with some kind of happy ending..' _

"When Cinderella arrived at the ball the prince asked her to dance. The other guests watched and wondered who this beautiful princess could be! The evening grew late. Cinderella was so happy that she forgot her fairy godmother's warning. She forgot that she must be home by midnight. She forgot, that is, until Bong! Bong! Bong! The clock began to strike." Ami gasped. Amu smiled gently. "Cinderella looked up and saw that the hands pointed to midnight. Bong! Bong! Bong! She ran from the ballroom." Ami gasped again.

"Oh my ga! She ran away from the prince! Why? Wouldn't he accept her as she is?"

"He would." Tadase said.

"But she didn't know that." Amu completed, Ami looked back and forth. Amu continued. "Bong! Bong! Bong! Her feet scarcely touched the stairs of the great wide staircase that led to the palace."

"Wow." Ami whispered. "That girl could run." Amu laughed.

"Well, when you're scared or panicked you'd be surprised how fast you can run." Amu said before returning to the story. Tadase however wasn't listening, instead he was remembering.

**"I like you my prince!" The new girl had blurted. Tadase stood in shock.**

**"I'm sorry. We are in a meeting now." He'd said, watching as the girl lowered her hand; shock written all over her face. "Please refrain from making off-topic comments." Her head snapped up to me as I spoke. "Also, there is already a girl I like. I'm sorry." She stood and ran out of the room, her feet barely touching the floor. Her face saying one thing, 'I can't believe I just did that.' She knocked chairs and students back as she ran.**

He tuned back into the story, beating down the guilt.

"And the prince, who had come to look for Cinderella, found only a tiny glass slipper lying on the great staircase. 'I must find my lovely princess,' he said. And so he sent one of the king's messengers to try the glass slipper on every lady in the land, saying that he would marry whoever the slipper fit." Amu smiled at that part, remembering once again.

_'Dad always read the Prince's part.'_ Ami clapping brought her out of her thoughts. She smiled softly at her younger sister.

"Way to look for her, princy!" Ami cheered, throwing her hand up in the air. Amu laughed at her sister's actions. Tadase shook his head and laughed lightly, silently thanking Kiskei for being at home. All three unaware of Amu's parent's leaning against the door frame, listening and observing.

'_The young boy looks so adorable next to our daughter.' _Her mother thought. _'They remind me of Amu's father and I when we were younger.'_

_'I find it odd that she's reading the story we used to read to her to Ami. The very story for so long Amu clung too.' _Her father thought, watching as Amu read the words. Then his eyes seemed to focus on Tadase. _'AMU-CHAN INVITED A BOY OVER?' _Panic seized his thoughts. Amu's mother glanced over at her husband and smiled gently before shaking her head.

"The king's messenger looked about and saw Cinderella seated before the fire. Her stepsisters giggled behind their hands as he bowed before her. But they gasped as he placed the glass slipper on her foot. And as her amazed stepsisters watched, Cinderella took the other slipper from her pocket and slipped it onto her other foot. With that Cinderella's fairy godmother appeared. She touched Cinderella with her magic wand, and Cinderella was dressed once more in a dainty white gown. On her head rested a sparkling jeweled crown. The king's messenger helped her into the king's coach, and they drove away to the royal palace. And there lovely Cinderella and her handsome prince were married and lived most happily ever after."

"YAY!" Ami jumped up clapping. Amu's parents, Amu, and Tadase laughed. Amu spun around at hearing her parents laugh.

"Oh." Amu whispered, her thoughts finishing what she was frightened to say _'Crap...I'm going to be in so much trouble...'_

"Aren't you going to introduce us to you're friend?" Her mother asked, tilting her head in the direction of Tadase.

"Ma'am, my name is Tadase Honotori." Tadase bowed to her. Her mother looked shocked. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Tadase. Care to stay for dinner?"

_'Oh my, who knew Amu would make friends with a perfect gentleman.' _Amu's mother thought. Amu's eyes widened to the point of pain. Her mouth was hanging open.

_'Oh my ga! My mom asked him to stay for dinner! What the heck!' _Amu thought as Tadase replied.

"I need to ask my mom first, Mrs. Hinamori."

"Of course." Amu's mother said. Tadase left the room for a couple of minutes before returning. A smile on his face.

"Mom said I could stay." Tadase answered. Amu's mother smiled widely. Amu swallowed, already knowing that look. Ami; however was a different story for she smiled brightly.

"Yay!" Ami yelled, "Onii-chan is staying for dinner!"

"YOU CAN'T CALL HIM ONII-CHAN AMI!" Amu's father finally snapped. Amu, Ami, and Amu's mother sweatdropped. Tadase just laughed.

_**Dinner**_

Tadase sat inbetween Amu and Ami, trying to ignore the glares her father was sending him.

"Tadase-kun." Ami said, tugging lightly on his sleeve. He looked over at her. "Do you like my sister?"

"Ah!" Amu's face started turning red as her father's face started to turn panicked. Tadase blinked.

_'I'm so going to kill her later..' _Amu vowed in her head.

"Well." Tadase started, unsure of what to say. "There are different kinds of like.." Ami pouted at him.

"You know the kind of like I'm talking about." She crossed her chubby little arms over her chest. Tadase silently admired her determation but wished she would let it drop. "Answer please." With every word it seemed Amu's face grew more red and her father's face more panicked.

"Alright, Ami, that's enough, eat." Mama said, secretly prideful that her duaghter was like her. Papa sighed.

"Fine.."

"After that, would you like to see baby pictures?" She smiled, Tadase blinked.

"NO!" Amu yelled, making everyone at the table jump. "Don't do that, Mama, please!" She pleaded, lowering her tone.

**After dinner**

"You're family is really nice, Amu." Tadase spoke as they sat out on the porch.

"Yeah, they can be embrassing though." Amu said. "Like when mom almost pulled out the baby pictures." Tadase laughed.

"That was funny." He calmed down. Amu shoved his shoulder with her own.

"No it wasn't, that would have been so embarrassing!" He laughed and bumped her. Silence fell over them as they started at the fireflies.

"Amu?"

"Hai?"

"Do you actually believe that you won't be able to have a happy ending?" Tadase looked over at her. Amu bowed her head.

"I've never actually thought about happy ever afters. Life can't always be happy."

"But you need to enjoy the moments where it is." Tadase spoke. "Happily ever afters don't always start at the ending. They start at the beginnings too. The moment you are born, you're in what you hope to be a happily ever after." Amu smiled gently at Tadase.

"Tadase." Her voice was soft, "People don't give you enough credit do they?"

"Not really." He looked out as the headlights of a car was seen. "That's my mom." He stood and helped Amu up. He hugged her lightly, "Bye Amu-chan, see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"I know but we have a meeting tomorrow."

"Ah. I suppose I forgot about that.." She whispered. Tadase smiled and got into the car. She turned and walked back inside. Only to be ambushed by her father, mother, and little sister.

"Is he you're boyfriend?" Her father asked, the panic slowly climbing.

"No." She answered cooly. "Just a real good friend." Her father calmed down slightly.

"You just want him to be." Her mother whispered out of Papa's ear reach, but Amu heard her clearly. She blushed and darted up to her room. Her mother smiled gleefully.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**ChApTeR tWo:Sleeping Beauty**

The sound of gravel crunching as a car pulled away was heard from outside, while voices could be heard from the kitchen, a young boy and an older woman.

"She's up in her room, reading to Ami. You can go on up if you'd like." Amu Hinarmori's mother informed Tadase. He smiled at the exuberant woman.

"Thank you, ma'am."

_'Such a kind boy..Good for Amu, definitely.' _Amu's mother couldn't help but note once more before responding.

"You're welcome, Tadase." She called as he walked toward the stairs. He stopped to look at one of the pictures on the stairs. Amu and Ami at a park, Ami on Amu's shoulders smiling. Amu in mid laugh as her sister reached for the butterfly above her. Tadase smiled, a memory similar flashing into his mind where Ikuto was in Amu's place holding him up as they walked through the park. He shook his head and continued toward Amu's room.

Upon walking into her room, the first thing he saw was Amu laying on her back and Ami curled up near her side-Ami's head on her sister's shoulder with Amu's arm holding her up while the other held an open book lay in her hand. The same worn copy from the day before. Tadase smiled and stared at the image they created as he leaned on the door frame. He allowed his thoughts to wonder:

_'Why is it I picture Amu as the mother always and Ami as our own?' _He wondered before raising his hand to knock lightly on the door. Ami and Amu looked up at the same time.

"Why is it you always show up in the beginning or middle of a story, Tadase-kun?" Amu teased, Ami smiled as she felt her sister's heart accelerate. Tadase laughed, then shrugged.

"The stories you read remind me of the stories Ikuto used to read Utau and me when we were younger." Tadase said, slipping into the room. "Mainly he read them when it was stormy out."

_'He didn't read them to us every night. Ami is lucky that Amu will. Amu would make a good mother one day.' _Tadase fought back the blush when he realized the direction his thoughts had turned once again.

"Why?" Ami asked. "Were you afraid of thunderstorms?"

"Yes, actually, we were. Ikuto wasn't. He would read them just to calm Utau and me down." Tadase answered Ami.

**"Ikuto-onii-chan!" A younger Tadase wailed as he launched into the bed with Utau and Ikuto. **

**"It's okay, Tadase." Ikuto reassured him. His hand doing the same to Tadase's hair as it was to Utau's, petting. Ikuto reached for the book that rested on his nightstand.**

"So in a way, Ikuto-kun is alot like Amu?" Ami asked, her eyes innocent.

"I suppose she is." He smiled at Ami, catching the honorific title at the end of his name.

"I'm still here you know." Amu grumbled. Ami laughed while Tadase rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, Amu-chan." Amu grinned at Tadase. Amu, then, patted beside her looking directly at him. He smiled and walked toward the bed.

Amu turned her full attention toward her younger sister and asked Ami, "Now, Ami, where were we?"

"King's son." Ami spoke excitedly, her toffee eyes sparkling. Tadase smiled warmly at the toddler. Tadase sat on the end of the bed with them, he was balancing awkwardly.

"Tadase, get up here with us." Amu spoke. "I'm sure my mother won't mind and my father isn't home." Amu smiled at him, Tadase slid up next to Amu on the bed and lay beside her over her yellow comforters. She looked at him before returning her eyes to the page. Tadase couldn't help but allow his thoughts to return to the same path they had before. "On the day that the hundred years ended, the son of the king then reigning was a-hunting and spied the tower beyond the forest. He asked what it was. An old peasant told him the legend of the sleeping princess and of the king's son who was to waken her. From the way the Prince's heart began beating, he felt certain that the peasant spoke the truth. He knew that he was the king's son who was to waken the princess. He set out at once. The great trees and thorns opened of their own accord to let him pass. And at last the castle stood before him."

"It would be creepy to see trees and thorns move.." Ami whispered. Amu and Tadase laughed. Amu felt Tadase's arm brush her as she turned the page. Both they're hearts skipped a beat.

"Sorry." He mumbled, Amu blushed bright, unknowing that his face matched her own. Ami studied them for a brief moment before growing bored.

"Amu-chan!" Her sister whined. Ami seemed to have snapped the two out of the trance that they were in. Amu shook her head and cleared her throat before beginning once more:

"He entered the courtyard and saw men and animals in deep slumber. The Prince crossed the court and mounted the stairs. On he went to the very heart of the palace where, in a beautiful room of gold, he saw the loveliest sight in the world-a sleeping princess, so fair she seemed an angel." Amu fought off a scoff at that part, but judging by the way Ami's eyes sparkled she was enjoying ever moment of the story. Tadase stared at Amu for a moment. Amu cleared her throat and continued. "He fell on his knees beside her and kissed her lovely cheek. The Princess opened her eyes, smiled and said, 'Is it you, my Prince? I have waited long." They talked for hours and still had not said half that was in their hearts to say. Meanwhile, everything in the palace waked with the Princess, and everyone took up his task just where he had left it. At nightfall a lady in waiting curtsied to the Princess and announced the wedding feast." Amu felt herself sweatdrop, she looked over at Tadase for a moment to see the same reaction. She turned the page as Tadase spoke:

"A little fast don't you think?" Amu nodded as Ami looked at them with impatient eyes, annoyed with the interruptions.

"Then the king's son led his bride to the royal chapel, where they were married. The next morning the bridegroom and bride left the palace and passed through the dark forest into the bright sunshine of the world beyond. And when the Princess turned to look at the castle where she had slept so many years, behold, castle and forest had vanished. So the Princess rode with her Prince to his father's court, and there they lived a life as happy as her dream." Amu shut the book with a pop. Ami yawned, Amu smiled down at her younger sister. "Go to bed, tyke." Ami huffed.

"I'm not a tyke."

"Doesn't matter, go to bed. You never know, you may have a prince waiting for you in your dreams." Amu smiled as Ami's eyes lit up. Ami jumped from her older sister's bed and ran toward her own room. Amu laughed and shook her head.

"Amu-chan!" Her mother called as she walked in with tea. "I figure you two might be thirsty. Where's Ami?"

"Already in bed, Mama." Amu said, smiling as she took the tray from her mother and sat it on her nightstand.

"Thank you, Amu." Her mother kissed her forehead once more. "Have fun you two." She turned to walk out of the door. Once she left, Amu returned to the bed and laid beside Tadase.

"You know, I've realized something." Tadase spoke, Amu turned her body to face him. Amu lay propped up on one elbow and a hand holding her head up. He smiled at her. "Prince is mentioned alot in these stories."

"Does that bother you?" Amu asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No, but it would Keski." Amu laughed.

"We'd never finish a story." Tadase grinned at Amu's laughter, both remembering the many outbursts Keski had made Tadase go through in a character change each time the word prince was mentioned.

"Oh, we would eventually." Tadase said. Amu smiled.

"Eventually." Amu looked thoughtful for a moment, "Keski would probably love 'The King and I'."

"Why is that?"

"Well it doesn't have the word 'Prince' in it." Amu said, stating the obvious. Tadase raised his eyebrow and rested his head on his hand.

"What is it about?"

"You'd have to watch the movie." Tadase raised the eyebrow again. "It's a Chinese tale. It was made into a movie and sold here. So far, I haven't found the book."

"You've looked for it?" Tadase asked, partly confused and amused.

"Yeah," Amu blushed, "The King and I' used to be my favorite when I was Ami's age well that and Cinderella."

"That line you used to get Ami to get back to her room-"

"My mother used to tell me that when I was her age, it worked every time."

"Did a prince ever show up in your dreams?"

"He has a couple of times. Oddly enough, he was never as perfect as the story book ones. He was always closer to an Ariel's Eric than Cinderella's Prince Charming or Sleeping Beauty's rushy Prince." Tadase laughed.

"Yeah, that was a little fast."

"A little?" Amu looked at him, incredulously. "They'd just met that morning!" Tadase grinned at her. They fell into silence for a moment and just studied each other. Amu was still in her pink pjs, her shirt held a cat on the right hand bottom corner with the words "spoil me" at the bottom and for bottoms pants with the words "sugar daddy" written all over with little bitty red hearts everywhere. He smiled at her attire. "What?"

"You're pjs." She looked down at what she was wearing and blushed.

"Shut up." She huffed. He laughed.

"They aren't bad." Tadase defended. "You look adorable." Amu blushed brighter.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Tadase smiled at her, she grinned back.

Suddenly, someone knocked on her door causing Tadase and Amu to jump.

"You're mother's here, Tadase." Amu's mom spoke. Tadase smiled and slide off the bed. He looked at Amu.

"Bye, Amu. See ya later." Amu jumped off the bed. Tadase looked at her, alarmed.

"Mother always did tell me that it was rude not to walk your friends to the door." Amu explained looking at her mother. Her mom smiled at her. When Amu passed her, she whispered:

"Liar." Amu blushed. "But it is good manners." Her mother added, Amu laughed.

"So, see you tomorrow?" Amu asked. Tadase nodded, he hugged her. "Oh," She said, her arms still around him, "Bring Keski tomorrow, we'll watch that movie." Amu and Tadase parted from the hug. He nodded.

"Sure thing, don't start without me though."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Right." Tadase said, sarcastically. Amu stuck her tongue out at him. Tadase laughed and turned toward the car. Once the door was closed, Tadase's mother began the interrogation. Tadase watched Amu turn and walk back inside her home-ignoring his mother's questioning. His eyes focused on her as she waved goodbye from her balcony, he couldn't help but hope that he was the Prince that Amu dreamed of..


	3. King and I

**ChApTeR ThReE-The King and I**

"Shall we dance?"

The song came to a close. Amu was smiling brightly at the screen. Tadase stared through the side of his eyes. Keski and her chara's were hanging onto the movie. Tadase watched Miki glance over at Keski, who had been staring at her, she blushed and looked quickly away.

"Stoned till death." Tadase watched Amu's eyes widen in horror.

"I thought you'd already seen this?" Tadase whispered to her. She looked at him.

"I have."

"Then man's a brut, he's not a gentleman."

"Well how rude." Keski whispered. Amu and Anna said it at the same time:

"The King.." Anna breathed on the screen, while Amu quoted her words from beside Tadase on the couch. They watched as the king floated in the skies.

Many minutes pasted before Amu spoke again:

"My favorite part between them." She smiled widely.

"Shall we dance?" The King extended his hand toward Anna. She smiled and took his hand.

"YAY!" Ami yelled as the credits sailed across the page. She turned to Amu smiling, "I can see why it's your favorite movie, Nee-chan!" Ami seemed to finally spot Keski. "King chara!" She ran up to him. He jumped when she got up close to him. Ami looked at Miki, who was sitting closer to Keski than the others, a glint entered her eyes. "King chara? Miki?" She asked, turning on the puppy dog eyes. "Will you play a game with me?" Keski and Miki looked at each other, then looked back at Ami.

"Sure." They spoke at the same time. Tadase smiled at Amu.

"So you have more favorites?" He questioned as Ami left with the charas. Amu blushed at his question.

"Yes." Music started to play from upstairs, loud enough for Amu and Tadase to hear. He extended his hand to her, similar to how the King did in the movie.

"Shall we dance?" He asked, Amu blushed. She placed her hand in his. He smiled and closed his hand over hers. He pulled her toward him, Amu's hand landed on his shoulder while his hand touched her waist lightly. A blush colored her cheeks.

"Um..I'm not that good of a dancer." Amu whispered. "Well..I've never danced with a partner before.." She trailed off as he placed his finger over her lips. She blushed once again.

"Amu-chan, I don't care if you can dance or not. I just want to dance with you." Tadase leaned in closer to her, his breathe washing over her lips. Her eyes went blank and all she could see and all that surrounded her was Tadase. "Will you let me be the King and you be my Anna?"

_'Well that was corny..' _He thought, _'but I hope she's okay with this..' _

Despite his finger over her lips, her mouth still fell open. She kissed the tip of his finger gently. He pulled his hand back, his eyes wide and a blush touching his cheeks. Amu blushed as she realized what she had done.

_'I can't believe I just did that..' _

"That was so corny." Amu breathed, "But yes, I'll be your Anna." She blushed darker as she told him. "That was even more corny." He laughed lightly.

_'Tadase-kun, I love you.' _She thought as she rested her head on his shoulder. The music upstairs picked up, it was a smooth paino tune. Tadase started to sway with her at first, he spun her in a circle before pulling her back to him.

_'Amu-chan.'_ His hands fell on her waist once more, he lifted her. He laughed lightly at her surprised squeal:

"Tadase-kun!"

He smiled at her and stepped to the side before setting her down again. They started moving with the tempo, matching the tone step per step.

"And you said you weren't that good of a dancer." He told her, smiling lightly at her.

"Well I've got a good leader." She blushed as the words escaped her lips. He smiled at her and twirled her once more. The beat died down to a slow tone. They began to slowly sway and turn on the living room floor, unaware that they had an audience standing by the door. Ami, Amu's mother and father stood staring at Amu and Tadase as they danced.

_'So cute.' _Amu's mother thought, as she watched her duagther and the young boy sway and move around the living room floor. Her eyes spotted the open case on the coffee table and the main menu of the King and I on the screen. She smiled. _'Amu..' _She noticed the happy smile on her duaghter's face as she danced with the boy. Mrs. Hinamori laced her fingers together with her steadily panicking husband's hand. Ami stood, eyes sparkling, watching them-her small hands laced together in front of her and mouth hanging open in amazement.

"I wonder what Ami has Keski and Miki doing.." Tadase pondered.

"Probably making them act out the movie or pieces of it." Amu clarified. Tadase smiled.

"Kinda like we are?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I suppose so." Amu laid her head on Tadase's shoulder.

_'This feels good..' _They both thought, not realizing that the music died down. Amu pulled away from him as clarity started coming back to her. She laughed:

"You realize that we've been dancing to no music for about 10 seconds?"

Tadase chuckled, his arms still around her waist. She looked down at his arms and blushed. His face caught fire.

"Sorry." He mumbled before dropping his arms from around her.

"Ouch!" Amu looked up toward her room. "Keski! You stepped on my foot again!" Miki complained.

"Sorry." They heard Keski mumble. Tadase and Amu looked at one another, before laughing. They jumped when they heard clapping.

"Very good, Amu, Tadase." Mrs. Hinamori said. Ami slide up to them, her eyes sparkling more.

"ONEE-CHAN TEACH ME! TEACH ME!" She chanted, jumping up and down. Amu smiled uneasily and rubbed the back of her neck. Amu looked at her sister's sparkling eyes and sighed. "Pwease!"

"Um okay." Amu looked at Tadase and sighed.

"Care to help?" Tadase smiled and took her hand in his, a gentle smile on his face. She slide her hand up to his shoulder. "Ami, this is the ballroom dance." She stepped back as Tadase moved forward. They continued, picking up pace each time. He twirled her two times, she smiled and laughed with him. "Mainly, it's all about the person that leads." Amu clarified.

"Well it's also the person that follows." Tadase added. He smiled at her gently, Tadase slowly eased her into a dip. Ami's eyes seemed to sparkle brighter.

"Well that went a little past a ballroom." Amu whispered as he pulled her back up. Tadase smiled at her. A camera flashed. Amu and Tadase looked up at the same time to see Mr. Hinamori standing with a carmera. Shock read on his family's faces.

"What?" He mumbled, "It made a good shot." Tadase and Amu looked at one another; a bright blush coming onto both of their faces.

"Um...thanks dad?" Amu mumbled. Tadase arms were still around her waist. Ami's eyes still shining brightly. Amu was looking everywhere but his face, the blush was steadily increasing. A horn blowing made them jump apart.

"That would be my mom." Tadase said. "I'll talk to you later, Amu-chan?" He hugged her tightly before walking out the door.

"Hai." She said, he turned around and smiled, he waved as he turned again. She smiled and placed her hand on her chest. A look of happiness on her face. Amu smiled as he walked away.

"Well Amu.." Her mother started..Amu blushed and got prepared for the line of questioning.


	4. The Twelve Dancing Princesses

**The Twelve Dancing Princesses**

Amu lay on her bed, reading a book called "A Cry In The Night", when Ami burst into the room. The story book they often read from hanging from her hand.

"Onee-chan, read to me, pwease?" She begged. Amu smiled and closed her book before sliding back and allowing her younger sister to climb onto the bed with her. She took the book from her hands. And opened it to a story.

"The Twelve Princesses sound good?" She asked. Ami nodded quickly. Amu smiled at her younger sister. "Okay." She took a breathe before she began to read: "Once upon a time, there was a King who had twelve beautiful daughters. Every evening he kissed his daughters goodnight, but in the morning when he came to awaken them, he saw that their new shoes had holes in them. And the Princesses were always so tired. He tried locking their door at night but each morning their shoes were worn out nevertheless. Where his daughters went and how they left their room was a mystery that no one could solve…"

Tadase was in the middle of walking to Amu's house when his phone vibrated violently. He stopped for a moment and dug his phone out of his pocket.

**What's up, kiddy king? **It was a text from Ikuto. Tadase sighed and text him back.

**I'm on my way to Amu's house. **He placed his phone back into his pocket. He couldn't help but smile as he wondered what story she would be reading today. The memories of the last story seemed to be coming to him every night since the cycle began.

_'I can't believe that all this has really happened.' _He thought. _'It seems that she and I are getting closer and closer with every story. Maybe I'll have the confidence to really explain to her how I feel. That I'm not joking when I tell her that I love her.' _ His steps became slower when he realized that she never really replied to him. _'She just gets this shocked/happy look on her face, but doesn't say it back. Could it be that a part of her loves Ikuto?' _

He approached her house a little after 9 and looked up at her balcony. He could see that the door to it was wide open. And flowing from the window, he could hear Amu reading.

"The sign read: 'Any man who can discover where the Royal Princesses go at night will be able to choose one of them for a wife. He will have three nights to try to solve the mystery. But if he fails his mission, he will lose his head.' From far and wide they came, handsome young men eager for the hand of a Princess in marriage! They were locked into the antechamber with the Princesses."

Tadase's eyes widened a little.

_'Sounds a little violent to be reading to a toddler.' _He couldn't help but think as he walked up to the door. He knocked lightly. The door opened to reveal Mrs. Hinamori; she smiled upon seeing him.

"Come in, come in! Amu and Ami are up in her room. I'll warn you though; Amu has another friend over. He came in near the beginning of the story." She told him. Tadase felt a nervous tingle rush through him. He could only think of one person that would come to Amu's house this late at night.

_'Ikuto.' _He couldn't help but think. He could still hear her voice as he reached the stairway.

"One day a soldier, new to the city, heard about the King's challenge. On his way to the castle he met an old woman and told her of his ambition. 'Don't drink the royal wine and keep your wits about you,' she advised wisely. 'Here, lad,' the old woman smiled, 'take this cloak with you. It will make you invisible so that you can follow the Princesses wherever they go.'"

"Well doesn't that sound a little perverted," Ikuto comment from Amu's side. Amu huffed.

"Will you stop interrupting?" She asked, looking over at the cat like boy. He smiled at her and held his hands up.

"Sorry." She couldn't help but grin at him. He smiled widely at her. She started laughing before she knew it. Ikuto soon joined in. Tadase, unaware to the two, stood at the door; his eyes staring at the sight they made. Their laughter cooled down.

"Are you going to read again?" Ami asked, her thumb coming out of her mouth. Amu nodded.

"Sorry, Ami." She patted her sister on the head. Tadase knocked on the frame. Amu looked up at him. "Tadase! Come on in!" She smiled widely at him. Ikuto just stared at his 'younger brother.' He walked in and sat on the chair behind her desk.

"Onee-chan!" Amu whined. Amu looked at Ami before starting again.

"The Princesses were not at all worried that they would be discovered. The oldest smiled at this new solider and offered him ruby red wine. He pretended to drink, but instead he poured the wine into a nearby plant. Then he pretended to sleep and snored quite believably." At that Ami giggled; Amu couldn't help but smile at her younger sister's small giggle. Ikuto and Tadase were both staring at Amu. "'Hurry, we're late," said the oldest Princess and they put on their fine dresses and jewels and newest pairs of dancing shoes. But then the youngest said, 'I have an uneasy feeling. Perhaps we shouldn't go to the ball tonight.' 'Don't be silly, he's fast asleep like all the others,' the oldest one replied, and she tapped three times on her bedpost. Slowly the bed sank into the floor, revealing a long marble staircase."

"Oh wow," Ami breathed. Amu smiled once more. Tadase and Ikuto looked at each other.

Tadase suddenly understood as he stared at the man he thought as his brother.

_'When I text him back, he too was on his way here. Maybe that's why he didn't text me back, because he was listening to her read from the storybook. Was he here after all the times I have been? Or am I just being paranoid?' _He wondered to himself, unaware that Amu was had started reading once more and by the time he tuned back in she was near the end.

"After the third night, the King asked the soldier, 'Do you know where my daughters go at night?' 'They dance until dawn with twelve young Princes in an enchanted world with gold, silver, and diamond trees,' the solider replied. The King found this hard to believe, but the young man showed the royal court the twigs he had stolen from the trees, and the golden goblet. 'Is this true?' the King asked his daughters. 'Yes, Papa,' they answered. 'Well, young man, it seems you have succeeded where everyone else has failed. And now you may choose one of my daughters for a wife,' the King said. I would be honored all the days of my life if I could have the hand of your eldest daughter,' the solider declared. The eldest Princess smiled shyly at the solider and the couple soon married. As for the eleven younger Princesses, they all found charming husbands of their own. And so the twelve Princesses lived happily for the rest of their days."

"Yay!" Ami cheered as Amu closed the book. Amu smiled at her younger sister. Suddenly, her younger sister's face grew confused; she tilted her head to the side and asked, "Onee-chan, this is the first story you've read that didn't involve a King or Prince getting the girl…" Amu smiled.

"Well, Ami, not always does the King or Prince get what he wants. Sometimes it's the commoner or the solider, in this story's case, that gets the happy ending with the girl," Amu replied.

"But what happens to the King/Prince?" Ami asked.

"I don't know," Amu said with a shrug. "The story never really says." Ami pouted; Amu smiled once more. "Mk, kiddo. Off to bed with you. You got your story and what do I always say to you?"

"You never know, a Prince Charming may be waiting in your dreams!" Ami quoted with a beaming smile.

"Exactly. Now go see!" Amu exclaimed, clapping her hands. Ami, caught up in the excitement and Amu had created, instantly did what she said. Amu smiled widely as her sister departed.

"Would I be the solider, Amu?" Ikuto asked, his breathe washing over her ear. Her body tensed and she slowly turned to him.

"Well, you once said that you weren't Prince or King material, so I suppose you would be," Amu answered. Unaware to just how literal both boys had taken her comment. Ikuto smiled at her.

Tadase looked down at his hands as he heard Ikuto's comment:

"Does that mean I get the girl?"

Tadase looked up once more to see Amu's blushing face.

"Um…" She answered, her eyes darting everywhere but him. "I don't know," she finally answered. Tadase felt a brief way of hope wash through him.

_'That means I still have a chance!' _He thought happily. Amu's eyes looked at the clock near Tadase.

"10:30," She whispered and stretched widely, "Sorry, boys, but I've got to go to bed." Tadase stood from the chair and stretched some as well before hugging Amu goodbye. "Sorry, I couldn't spend much time with you, Tadase," Amu said as she walked him to the door.

"It's alright," Tadase said, "Isn't Ikuto coming?" Amu smiled.

"He usually leaves through the balcony door. He's probably already gone by now," She answered. Tadase couldn't help but think:

_'That was why her balcony door was left standing wide open…did Ikuto leave it open like that or did Amu leave it open for him?' _He felt a stab of insecurity wash over him as Amu hugged him goodbye. He waved to her as he walked down her drive. He opened the gate and began the walk home; one thought seemed to be bouncing around in his mind:

_'Did I miss my chance?' _


	5. Her Creation

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been busy with school, being sick, and other stories. I suppose this one just slipped my mind.)**

Tadase sat in Amu's bedroom for the second time in one week with Ikuto, Ami, and Amu.

_'Ikuto has made it clear that he's not going to leave me alone with her…' _Tadase thought in annoyance as he watched Ami bounce up and down begging for another story.

"I want one with all that warm stuff!" Ami pouted.

"But I've already told you of all the romantic fairy tales that are in our story book!"

"Then make one up!" Ami suggested cheerfully. Ikuto's eyes brows lifted at the little girl's suggestion.

"Yeah, Amu," Tadase looked over at the boy that he thought of once as his older brother, "let's see you're creative side." Ikuto smirked as Amu glared at him.

"Okay…" she grumbled.

"YAY!" Ami yelled, before climbing up on the bed beside her sister and Ikuto. Tadase had once again was stuck with the yellow beanbag in the floor. Amu chewed her bottom lip in thought before smiling.

"Once upon a time, in a far away land-" Ikuto snorted. She glared at him. "Is there a problem?" She asked.

"Nothing, just that's the most original beginning in the world," he said. Tadase looked on; his annoyance at Ikuto only growing.

"Well, I would ask for you're input but I'm slightly scared that you would corrupt my baby sister," Amu bit back. Ami watched between them. Ikuto grinned and made a continue motion with his hand. Amu glared at him once more before restarting.

"Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young girl lived in a tiny home. She was surrounded by the best of things. The most amazing friends a girl could ask for, a very supportive family, and a very good education. But at the end of the day, she always wished for more. And one day," Amu paused for dramatic effect. Ami bounced on the bed in excitement. Ikuto rolled his eyes but was smiling all the same. "She found it. Now it wasn't flashy or anything you could buy in a store. It was simply him." Ami tilted her head in confusion.

"The prince?" She questioned in childlike wonder.

"He wasn't a prince. Nor was he anyone that could be considered important by someone of noble position. But he caught her eye all the same. He'd ran into her running from the guards that surrounded the castle at which a rather handsome prince lived." Ami by now was hanging onto her every word. Ikuto and Tadase, although the would not admit it out loud, were also hanging onto the words of the story. "He'd stole some bread from a seller near the castle. The bread was well known as the finest bread produced in the village. The Prince's bread some had labeled. The young girl knew that if he was caught, he would be killed." Ami gasped. "So, she did something that would get her in a lot of trouble if the authorities ever found out."

"She took him into her home," Ikuto added. Amu, Ami, and Tadase all turned to him. Amu smiled and Ami's eyes sparkled, "and hid him from the men."

"Now I wouldn't describe it as love at first sight," Amu added behind his comment, "but the young girl couldn't deny that she wanted to help this handsome stranger. As the days past, the two grew closer. They talked about everything. She learned how he ended up on the streets and he learned how she ended up living alone."

"At the end of the day, the girl seemed to realize more and more that the man understood her better than anyone," Ikuto once more added. Tadase began to see something once more between them.

_'This story is somewhat like them,' _he realized. In fascination, he continued to listen to their narrative.

"One day, she began to realize that this bandit like boy had worked his way into her heart with his annoying ways," Amu spoke.

"Likewise, the man realized that the girl that had taken him into her home and cared for him had found a way into his wandering heart." Ikuto added.

"One day, however, their happiness would be momentarily interrupted," Ami scowled as Amu added that to the story, "the Prince was calling for every person in the village to attend a ball where he would chose a woman to take as a bride. Upon hearing these words, the two-man and woman-exchanged a look. There would be no way that the man would be able to appear in the Prince's castle without the guards realizing who he was."

"So they came up with a plan," Ikuto added once more. Tadase couldn't help but get even more annoyed the more the older boy gave to the story.

"They would sneak him into the castle by giving him a mask," Amu added. "That night however, an argument broke out between the two. Both ended up very hurt by the words exchanged." Ami was pouting more and more as she continued. "The girl ran out into the street to keep from strangling the infuriating man inside."

"But the said infuriating man couldn't take the hint and followed her out into the street," Ikuto smiled as the story progressed.

"For a long moment they stood in the middle of street. The man was the first to break the silence. For he stepped forward and grabbed the protesting girl into a hug. He whispered to her that he would never leave her alone. Shortly after, he let the confused woman go and walked back into her house. She ran after him asking him what he meant."

"He then turned to her and told her 'Because I love you, I will not leave you alone.' The girl's eyes widened in shock but she didn't say anything back to him. They stared at each other for a long moment." Tadase had to admit, even grudgingly, that Ikuto was creative.

"Before she finally answered him, 'I-' she started not quite knowing how to say the words that were on the tip of her tongue. Finally, out of frustration at herself, she burst out 'I love you!' Now the man stared at her for only a split second before grabbing her into his arms once again."

"They were married six years later and lived happily ever after." Ikuto finished.

"Yay!" Ami busted. Ikuto and Amu laughed. Tadase just sat back and processed the story that he'd just heard.

_'Either they work really well together and know each other well enough or they are telling from partial experience.' _Tadase thought as Amu once again convinced her little sister to go to bed. She used to the same line every time. But this time, Ami's response was different:

"I don't want a Prince waiting on me tonight! He takes way to long to get there! I want a bandit!" Ami declared before running out of the room and to hers.

"Oh god…" Amu mumbled as she slapped herself in the forehead. "What have I done…dad is going to kill me…" Ikuto laughed loudly. Amu then took her shoe off and threw it at him. He dodged it easily but grabbed her. Tadase watched them once more; feeling very much like a person in a romance movie that had been rooting for the other guy in a very complicated love triangle.

"Now, was that very nice?" Ikuto teased.

"No. But I don't feel bad!" Was Amu's answer. She was looking away from his face; looking everywhere but Ikuto. Ikuto smirked before releasing her.

"Well, I'm going to be going. See you, Amu-koi." He smirked as he jumped off of her balcony.

"I'm not your koi!" She yelled back.

"Amu." Tadase called. She turned to him and blushed.

"I'm sorry about that Tadase! I didn't mean to seem as though I was ignoring you." Amu apologized.

"It's alright." Tadase responded immediately. "I understand if you chose Ikuto,' Amu opened her mouth to protest, but Tadase cut her off "and I will be here for you always because I love you." Amu's face turned blood red.

"Ta-Tadase…" she stuttered out. He smiled and stood from the beanbag.

"Well, I'd best be going home. Grandma and Mom will be worried about me if I stay out any longer," he stretched before hugging Amu goodbye. Amu watched him leave with a blush on her face.


	6. Their Creation

**Their Creation**

Amu sat in school, doodling in the margin of her notebook.

"Amu Hinamori!" Amu jumped lightly at her name being called. She looked up at the teacher with bored eyes.

_'At least he got my name right this time…' _She thought.

"What is this answer?" Amu looked at the math question on the board.

_'2x+16=12x-20. Solve for x. Hmm…' _Amu looked at the teacher's smug face. Annoyance flashed through her once again. _'Even though he's not with Easter anymore, he still gets sick enjoyment out of torturing me…' _Amu looked down at the paper and began to work it out.

_'10x=4. X=2.5.' _She thought.

"2.5." She stated still looking at the paper. Her eyes found the doodle in the margin. They varied from little bitty hearts to a cat and a crown.

"Correct…" The teacher grumbled. Amu could feel her classmates' eyes focused on her.

_'Ugh…I can hear them now.' _Amu imitated an annoying fan girl in her head. _"Cool and Spicy!" _She fought the urge to roll her eyes. _'If they only knew…' _Amu looked suspiciously at her bag as the sounds of Ran and Miki's light snickers reached her ears. _'What are they up too?' _I wondered.

The last bell of the day left her letting out a relieved sigh. Amu hurriedly gathered her things and stood to leave.

"Amu-chan?" She looked over to see Tadase standing in front of her desk. Amu felt her heart start beating faster.

"Tadase-kun?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

_'Is something wrong?' _Amu wondered quietly.

"I was wondering if I could walk you home," he asked quietly.

"Sure." Amu could see the girls in the corner of the room staring at Tadase and her. Once more, stars appeared in their eyes while Amu fought the urge to roll hers. She was sidetracked however by Tadase smiling at her.

"Great." Amu allowed him a small smile before walking out of the room with him. As soon as they were far enough away from the school. She let out a small sigh. Her charas rushed out of their eggs and the purse that Amu kept them in. Tadase looked over at her in amusement.

"If they only knew who you know maybe they wouldn't see me as 'cool and spicy'…" Amu couldn't hold back the fan girl imitation as she talked to Tadase.

"I think you're great either way," Tadase declared. Amu blushed brightly.

"Thanks," she grumbled as they walked up her drive. She opened the door and turned to Tadase. "Do you…um…wanna come in?" Amu wanted to kick herself at her tone.

_'Smooth Amu, really. He's been in your house countless times and you get shy now?' _She berated in her thoughts.

"Sure." He said, stopping her thought process.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Ami yelled. Soon after, Amu found herself being tackled by a tiny body. Before Amu could fall, she caught herself with her foot. She sighed.

"Hi, Ami." She said. Tadase light chuckle brought both girls' attention to him. Ami quickly detangled herself from Amu before tackling Tadase in the same manner. Amu wanted to face palm herself at her sister's antics.

"ONII-CHAN!" She yelled at Tadase. Amu felt a spaz attack coming on. She just turned and walked toward the stairs.

"I'm going to go put my stuff in my room…k?" She called to Tadase as she walked away.

"Okay!" Tadase called back. As she reached her room, she could hear Ami's constant chatter and Tadase's smooth answers. She blushed lightly and shook her head.

_'Will Ikuto be by today?' _Amu blushed even darker before shaking her head once more. _'I don't need to think about that perverted cat boy! Especially while Tadase is waiting on me downstairs…Tadase!' _Amu shot out of her room, but slowed at the stairs. Amu walked down the stairs. To them, she appeared calm but on the inside, she was anything but.

"Sissy! I want a story!" Ami demanded as soon as she reached the landing. She looked at her younger sister.

"Okay." Amu sat down on the couch and allowed Ami to climb up onto her lap. Tadase sat on the floor. She raised her eyebrows at him. "You can get on the couch you know…" She mumbled. He smiled at her.

"I'm fine down here," he reassured.

"Story! Story!" Ami chanted, bouncing lightly on her sister. Amu sighed.

_'Ugh what am I going to tell her?' _Amu demanded in her head. She looked at Tadase in surprise as he began for her:

"In a castle far away lived a lonely Prince. Now he had no reason to be alone. He had family and friends a plenty, but something was missing." Ami leaned toward him. Her eyes had stars in them. Amu smiled gently.

_'Why do these guys feel the need to add to the story…I have to change what I was going to do…like with Ikuto the other night…well, the story turned out okay…but still.' _She thought in annoyance as she watched Tadase smile at Ami.

"That missing piece that would make his life complete was a girl." Ami gasped, "But not just any girl. No, you see, he already had a girl in mind. His best friend. The joker that lived in the castle with him." Tadase continued. Amu stared at him; shock slowly going into her system as his eyes connected with hers. "She didn't know this of course. Everyday, the Prince became more and more discouraged. It seemed each day that her eyes focused only on the town's bandit…" Ami suddenly looked confused and accusing.

"Is this the same prince from the story last night?" She asked, her t's dropping. Tadase smiled.

"Maybe." He answered.

"But the Prince was horribly mistaken," Amu whispered, "For his joker knew of his feelings, but doubted their truth or not. After all, both were very young. The Prince would have to prove himself to her." Tadase stared at her for a moment before continuing on his story.

"The Prince, growing tired of the game they played, decided to take matters into his own hands. He was going to make sure that she saw him. So, on the 25th of December the Prince organizes a ball. He only invited some of his friends and her. He informed his friends that they could bring dates of their choosing. But when the joker turned up in elegant lace and satin with a man in a mask beside her. He was disheartened. He'd lost his chance."

"She looked around the room, trying to find the Prince and a way to get away from her forceful date. As charming as he was, she found herself drawn to the ever more charming Prince. She found him sitting alone; his eyes fixed on the party."

"'Prince,' she called as she stopped before him, 'why don't you dance?'" Amu paused for a moment; her eyes momentarily meeting Tadase's own raspberry. Ami stared between the two of them. Excitement coursing through the child as she wondered what Tadase what have to add to the story.

Tadase continued in the Prince's voice, "'I fear, he said, 'that the woman I wished to dance with is taken with another.'"

"'And who may this lucky lady be, my Prince?' The joker asked him. Her gloved hands joining in front of her as she waited in baited breathe for his answer. She absentmindedly scanned the list of his friends; attempting to figure out just who the girl that had replaced her would be." Amu added.

"The Prince, gathering all the courage that he could muster, looked the joker in the eyes and said, 'The lady is you.' He silently prepared himself for her rejection. For he still did not know that she had left her date at the door and that her said date was dancing with another girl." Amu sweat dropped slightly at that sentence.

_'He thinks so little of that character.' _Amu blinked slightly.

"The joker smiled tenderly at the Prince and held her hand down to him. 'Well, my Prince, as it would appear I am free for the night. So may I have this dance?' She asked him, her voice as strong as she wished it to be." Amu added.

"The Prince was delighted at her request. 'We shall.' he answered, placing his hand into hers. He stood. Then he placed his hand on her waist and took her hand with the other." An evil plan was hatching in Ami's head.

"How?" Ami demanded, cutting Tadase and Amu short.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked.

"Show me!" Ami whined. Tadase and Amu looked at each other and blushed.

"Well, umm…" Amu said standing. She held her hand out before Tadase.

"Oh! Say the words, sissy!" Ami demanded once more. Amu blushed brightly.

"Well, my Prince, as it would appear I am free for the night. So may I have this dance?" Amu repeated the words with perfect clarity. Amu fought off a blush.

"We shall." Tadase repeated, fighting off his own blush as he placed his hand in hers. He stood beside her and placed his hand on her waist. He had not let go of Amu's hand. He then entwined their fingers. Tadase looked back at Amu. Amu fought the blush.

"Now what?" Ami demanded.

"The Prince and the joker danced the night away," Amu added awkwardly. Amu attempted to break free from Tadase only to hear Ami make a sound of protest. Quickly, she re-tangled her hand into Tadase.

"Very much caught up in their own little world, until the joker had to depart for home." Tadase ended.

"She left him with these words, 'Fear not, my Prince, for I have seen you.'" Amu whispered. "'And I do not intend to remain blind.'"

"Her words gave him hope," Tadase continued, "and the next time he called upon her. She came alone. He asked, 'My joker, my lady, will you be my happy ending?'"

"Out of all the things the joker expected, that question was not one. She stared at her Prince for a very long moment and once over the shock she answered, 'It would be my honor to be you're happy ending. I only hope that I am you're beginning as well.'"

"The Prince smiled at her before saying 'Of course. Forgive me, my love, for my insensitivity. I was so caught up in the happiness of your love that I forgot to pledge you as my beginning.'" Amu fought back her laughter. Amu finally broke free of Tadase. Ami, so caught up in the picture they were painting for her imagination, did nothing about it.

"In ten years time, the Prince and the joker were married. And much to the Prince's shock and immediate displeasure, the bandit appeared at the wedding as well. But not to ruin it as he first thought, but to give congratulations to the newly married couple. The Prince and the bandit found a way to make peace and the newly made queen and her newly made king lived happily ever after." Amu ended the story. Ami began to clap loudly. Tadase and Amu smiled at each other.

"AWW!" Ran burst out making Tadase, Amu, and Ami jump.

"That story was so sweet, desu…" Su added, dapping at her eyes with a small piece of handkerchief.

"Very creative." Miki assessed, her drawing book in her hand. "And you two made such an amazing inspiration." Amu paled as Miki flipped her sketch book to show Amu and Tadase in the dance position that Ami demanded they be in. Tadase blushed and looked the other way. Ami, who had stood in shock for a moment, gave another evil smile.

"CHARAS!" She squealed before launching after them. They all screamed and darted up the stairs. Amu laughed weakly at her charas and younger sister.

"Those poor charas…" Amu commented, shaking her head. Tadase laughed beside her. She looked over at him. "You know, I saw what you did there. In the story. The joker and the prince?" She looked meaningfully at him. "King and Queen?" He blushed. Amu smiled. "Such a very creative way to tell a girl you're feelings…"

"You've spent to much time with the bandit…" Tadase teased.

"Ah ha! I knew you meant Ikuto! Honestly, Tadase-kun, he's not that bad…" Amu grumbled.

"So you pointed out with him giving congratulations." Tadase countered. She smiled.

"Well, I had to redeem him somehow. After all, I don't want Ami thinking the bandit is all bad. She still wants to see him in her dreams remember?" She teased him back. He smirked at her.

"I don't know, after tonight she may just want to see the Prince." Tadase nudged her shoulder with his. The two of them started laughing at their banter.

"Probably," Amu commented after they had calmed down, "she's as fickle as all get out when it comes to which she wants." Then a blush touched her cheeks as she thought of how that could be her as well. Tadase smiled to his credit.

"Amu-chan…" He whispered, his voice suddenly serious. She looked at him. "I love you." Amu launched into a spaz attack.

"WHAT?" Tadase winced at the volume of her voice. She lowered her tone, "Tadase-kun, sorry about the whole yelling thing. You just took me by surprise but still wow. You loving me. You know you're the third guy to say that. Oh! I probably shouldn't have said that, but it's out now so I guess I can say that I love you too. Op! I did it again!" Her face was blood red and Tadase couldn't help the chuckle.

"Amu!" He grabbed her shoulders loosely. "Amu!" She looked at him and her blush darkened at the closeness. "Calm down." Then he smiled wider. "You said it back." She blushed even more.

"I guess it did…" She whispered.

"Can you…say it again?" Tadase whispered.

"I love you too." Amu whispered in the same pitch. He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. Amu attempted to fight the spaz attack that was trying to sneak up on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back with more force than intended. Tadase didn't show of any discomfort although he felt as though he would have bruises in the morning.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that…" He whispered to her.

"You really thought I wanted to be with Ikuto didn't you?" Amu asked; she felt him nod against her. "Not right now I don't." She answered honestly. "The future isn't set in stone. Not like in fairytales. I don't know if we're going to last forever." She pulled out of the hug and looked at Tadase, "but if you're willing then I'll try." Tadase beamed.

"Is that you're way of asking me to be you're boyfriend?" He questioned. Amu smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She answered .

"Well, I say yes and let's try our best…" Tadase answered, pulling her back into his arms. Amu smiled as she hugged him back.

"You just rhymed…." She said into his shoulder.

"Yeah…I know…" He mumbled, "Corny wasn't it?"

"I'm not going to lie. It was a little bit." She laughed. Tadase just squeeze her developing waist a little tighter and smiled into her hair.

_'To think…all of this probably wouldn't have happened without my sister and her love of fairy tales…' _Amu thought as she sat in Tadase's arms. She sighed lightly in content.

**THE END**

**(A/N: Thank you to all of you that stayed with me through this story. I will write more Tadamu. So be on the lookout. :3)**


End file.
